tu perdon
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: primer songfic para cada accion existe una reaccion Sasuke devera aceptar las concecuencias de sus actos.


Wooooooooooooo! Mi primer Song fic espero les guste jajajajaja se me ocurrió después de ver una carta que recibí ya hace bastante.

_***pensamiento*******_recuerdo**(nota de atora)

La canción es:

"Sharif triste canción de amor"

capitulo único

"Tu perdón"

_***pro Sasuke***_

_No savia que decir nunca fue mi intención herirte sé que pedir perdón ya no sirve de nada y que aun cuando te diga la verdad sé que ya no te interesa puesto estoy consciente que ya te perdí y sé que todos tenían razón no debí jugar con fuego y ahora ya no te puedo retener no seque hace, aún recuerdo ese día en que te perdí….._

_**Tan valiente y tan cobarde mi canción**_

_**Que siempre llega tarde para pedirte perdón**_

_**Con esta pobre y vana pretensión **_

_**De pagarte con palabras las deudas de corazón…**_

Suspira –donde te abras metido?- se preguntaba una cansada Hinata mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, llevaba más de 40 min esperando a Sasuke en la salida –espero y no te hayas olvidado otra vez nuestra cita- suspiro cansada no era la primera vez que el olvidaba sus promesas ya no era el mismo había cambiado, ya había revisado casi todas las áreas de la institución. Suspiro nuevamente – tal vez esto sea mi culpa- se dijo así misma caminando con rumbo al laboratorio y los vestidores – y si es verdad lo que dijo Ino-san?- se cuestionó intrigada mientras avanzaba a su destino.

_**(Oíste)**_

_**Te vengo a devolver lo que mediste**_

_**Todo lo que hiciste por este corazón gris**_

_**Que dice te quiere regalar un verso triste **_

_**Una canción de amor para el amor que ya no existe**_

_**Mejor dejémoslo en empate el amor se fue **_

_**Y ninguno pago su rescate**_

Un suspiro seguido de un leve gemido y un gruñido gutural eran lo único que se podía escuchar en los silenciosos pasillos del instituto era pasa da de las 5 de la tarde, a las afueras del instituto se podía sentir la leve brisa fría que anuncia la llegada del otoño, aun así para las dos personas que se encontraban en ese lugar ni el tiempo ni el clima parecían afectarles para ellos lo único que importaba era el calor que se acumulaba en sus cuerpos con cada rose de sus intimidades, cada beso y cada caricia furtiva solo acrecentaban el deseo y la necesidad animal con la que se deseaban.

-ha!... Sasuke-kun –suspiraba una chica de cabellos rojisosos al sentir un nuevo rose en su sexo no podía soportarlo la excitación era tanta que su vos parecía una súplica a sus oídos, siempre le avía gustado oírlas pedir por mas

-ha!.. karin- gruño el al sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal cuando ella mordiera de forma juguetona su lóbulo.

Estaban total mente extasiados con las emociones y el calor que los embriagaban que no se percataron de la presencia de la chica que acababa de abrir la puerta hasta que un estruendo llamo la atención de la joven peli roja quien se sorprendió de ver a su "amiga" en la puerta

_**(Lo malo)**_

_**Lo malo es la nostalgia y su debate **_

_**El corazón ya va mejor**_

_**Solo me duele cuando late.**_

-Hi..Hinata-chan- dijo entre asustada y sorprendida quedando parcialmente paralizada

Al escuchar el nombre que acababa de pronunciar la joven un escalofrió lo recorrió haciendo que la excitación de momentos atrás se transformara en un doloroso nudo en la boca del estómago no quería voltear sabía lo que estaba por pasar

-Sa….Sas ….Sasuke- se escuchó tan bajo como un murmullo tan tenue que se perdía en el viento pero aun así se sentía tan cargado de emociones tan cargado de dolor, la joven peli azul solo atino a salir corriendo sin rumbo no sabía a donde ir solo no quería estar ahí a sus espaldas pudo escuchar el grito de Sasuke que le pedía que se detuviera pero ella no hiso caso y corrió hasta que sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas frente a un parque.__

_**(Y ahora)**_

_**Todo lo que tengo es un papel**_

_**Y el eco de tus besos resonándome en mi piel**_

_******pro Sasuke******_

_Pero que imbécil fui después de eso trate de buscarte pero no te encontré y así paso el fin de semana te marque al celular y no contestabas no intente mandarte mensajes puesto sabía que no me responderías ,te marque por última vez y como era de esperarse solo se escuchó el buzón, poco después anocheció sabía que era inútil seguir así por ello me recosté en la cama de mi alcoba necesitaba pensar que decirte, no quería perderte pero aun así no podía pensar en nada sabía que sería inútil tratar de excusarme pero guardaba la esperanza de que me escucharas después de mucho meditar caí rendido ante el sueño._

_Decidido a hablarte y a tratar de explicarte al día siguiente te espere en la entrada del instituto….___

_**Ya perdí mil primaveras Y el orgullo**_

_**Por buscar en otros ojos la luz que tienen los tuyos..**_

-donde estarás ya es tarde- me dije a mi mismo al no vete llegar si empre eras la primera en entrar al instituto y la ultima en salir pero ese dia no llegaste sabia el motivo pero no quería aceptarlo.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y todos se retiraban a sus hogares cuando note una larga cabellera rubia seguida de una del mismo tono pero mucho más corta era cuando estuvieron a unos metros pude ver a la Yamanaka acercarse junto a Naruto cuando ella se detuvo frente a mí un dolor se albergó sobre mi rostro seguido de un ardor ella me avía abofeteado no me sorprendía siendo la mejor amiga de la que ahora supuse mi ex novia.

-Como rayos pudiste… maldito hijo de…- omitió la frase al ser sujetada por la espalda –suéltame Naruto!- se quejó la rubia mientras soltaba patadas y puñetazos al aire –es que acaso lo vas a defender? – inquirió la rubia mirando con recelo a su novio –o es que ya se te olvido como encontré a Hinata-chan en el parque – soltó la rubia llena de ira -claro que no Ino-chan!- contesto este sujetándola más fuerte para después mirarme con lo que parecía ser rabia-pero esta no es la forma – dijo el rubio soltando el agarre cuando la rubia se calmara esta solo me dirigió una mirada asesina para luego darse la vuelta y decir con una leve risa forzada sin siquiera mirarme-Ha! Me alegra que Hinata se diera cuenta de la basura que eres-

Naruto se quedó estático frente a mí en sus ojos ya no avía rabia más bien era decepción ponto un nuevo golpe se estrelló en mi cara pero con mucha más fuerza logrando tirarme al suelo, la respiración de mi mejor amigo era agitada se estaba conteniendo y yo daba gracias a Kami por ello lo escuche suspirar pesado – No lo entiendo- soltó sin mirarme-en verdad esta vez pasaste los limites teme- me dijo con un nudo en la garganta casi cortándole la voz se giró dándome la espalda para marcharse

Después de unos segundos me levante e inicie mi camino para tu hogar tenía que aclárate lo que avía pasado pero en el trayecto me tope a tu primo quien no vaciló un segundo en golpearme directo en la cara para luego soltar una patada en mi estómago que me hizo caer al piso – maldito bastardo- me dijo viéndome hacia abajo – no quiero verte cerca de Hinata –sama otra vez o te arrepentirás- soltó con ira impresa en cada palabra

…_**Y hoy te juro decir toda la verdad **_

_**Abecés hay que perder para ganar**_

_**Creses cuando te sabes levantar…. **_

_********__pro Sasuke__********_

_Después de ese incidente decidí ir a buscarte tenía que verte hablar contigo pero no podía acercarme a tu casa o eso traería más problemas así que espere a que atardeciera para saltar la barda de tu casa como tantas otras veces ya lo avía hecho trepe el árbol que daba hacia tu ventana y espere paciente a que anocheciera aun podía sentir los golpes que avía recibido en el día pero no me quejaba estaba consiente que lo merecía fue entonces que vi la luz de tu habitación encenderse pude verte estabas demasiado pálida y tenías ojeras que mostraban lo poco o incluso nada que habías dormido y me dolió más que cualquier golpe porque sabía que era mi culpa me acerque a tu ventana para golpear el cristal… _

"Trak, Trak"(jajaja que buenos efectos :) toque la ventana te acercaste y pude verte tus ojos reflejaban tu pena y dolor al verme fuera de tu alcoba -puedo pasar?- te pregunte cuando estuviste cerca de la ventana que se encontraba levemente abierta, te escuche suspirar y en seguida abriste totalmente la ventana, me cole atreves de esta sin hacer ruido –tengo que hablar contigo- te dije tu solo me miraste te acercas y posaste tus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro una de ellas cerca del moretón que había dejado el golpe de Naruto y la otra sobre el corte en el labio producto del de tu primo – que te paso?- me preguntaste para luego bajar el rostro y dirigirte al baño – no es nada- te conteste al tiempo en que regresabas con un botiquín –siéntate- me indicaste mientras te sentabas en el borde de tu cama yo solo obedecí y tu empezaste a curar mis heridas como muchas otras veces en las cuales tu tacto era lo único que me calmaba y hacia que olvidara

…_**esta vez ya no hay disfraz ni la sed de la ansiedad**_

_**Todo por vivir, todo por sentir**_

_**Ya se fue el dolor de mí alrededor**_

_**Hoy te quiero escribir una canción de amor..**_

-te escucho- me dijiste sacándome del trance en el cual me encontraba – bueno..yo…..yo…- balbuce no sabía cómo empezar o que decir –Sasuke…no tienes que decir nada – me interrumpiste, suspiraste de manera lenta-yo ya lo sabía, todo ha sido culpa mía, no debí hacerme ilusiones- te levantaste de la cama y te dirigiste a la ventana que aún estaba abierta-es solo que creí que esto podía ser real- te mire de manera fija no podía creer lo que estabas diciendo me sentí culpable al ver una lagrima surcar por tu mejilla y me acerque te abrace –no digas eso…. Por favor….. Esto es solo culpa mía- te dije con la voz quebrada-yo fui el único culpable- tú te separaste de mí y me miraste a los ojos -Sasuke…..por favor…..solo vete- me dijiste entre sollozos trate de hablar pero cubriste mi boca con tus dedos – por….por favor…no lo agás más difícil-__

_**Todo nace y se marchita el amor muere y resucita**_

_**Enseñan más las horas que los años **_

_**Los besos de los labios del amor cuando hace daño**_

_Después de esa despedida salí de tu casa de la misma manera en que había entrado solo que esta vez con el corazón destrozado, la mente desecha, el estómago retorcido y el rastro de un beso y una última caricia que me hicieron entender que todo se había acabado y que ya nada volvería a ser igual que ya no estarías más para mi _

_**Culpable de mis pecados lo confieso**_

_**Que le voy a hacer siempre me vendo por un beso**_

_**Tantas palabras y crueles cicatrices **_

_**Al final lo que más duele es el tequilero que no dices**_

_Los días transcurrieron de manera "normal" solo que esta vez solo podía verte desde lejos, verte sonreír de esa manera tan dulce con los demás era como si todo lo nuestro solo hubiera sido un sueño como si nada de lo vivido hubiera existido… _

_**Te recuerdo despacito y sin ayuda**_

_**Con el brillo de tu cuerpo cuando suda**_

_**Siempre nos quedara una luna muda **_

_**Y el tibio escalofrió de los besos de Neruda**_

_Ya no puedo más tengo que aceptarlo te necesito más que otra cosa en mi vida pero sé que eso ya no importa porque ahora te veo tan distante, tan lejana, tan imposible de alcanzar pero aun cuando te necesito ya no te puedo retener por eso te deseo que seas feliz aun cuando este lejos de mí._

_**Ante tus labios de carmín deja que brinde**_

_**Por el amor y su motín cuando el dolor al fin se rinde **_

_**Créeme cuando te digo que quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea con migo. **_

N/A

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Espero les haya gustado a mí me encanto jajajaja. A ustedes que les pareció comenten y Reviews claro si lo merezco


End file.
